Chuuuuuuut
by Hlo
Summary: Les paroles ne servent à rien, juste à ranimer une petite douleur de temps en temps... OS


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : Angst**

**Note : Je suis malade, ça peut tout expliquer. Pour le reste, j'assume. **

**Préface :**  
Petit bout, chuuuuuut…. Ne pleure pas, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

**Merci pour les reviews sur tous mes écrits (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**

**Chuuuuuut….**

**-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--

_De : Duo Maxwell -d.maxwell()preventer.skorg-_

_Envoyé : mardi 30 janvier 2007 20:30:43_

_À : h.yuy()preventer.skorg, t.barton()preventer.skorg, q.r.winner()preventer.skorg, w.chang()preventer.skorg_

--

-

Hello guys,

-

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour tout.

Vous ne comprenez pas?

C'est normal.

Je m'explique.

-

Je suis quelqu'un de froid, je ne peux le nier, le reste n'est que jeu. Je ne sais si c'est réellement visible d'ailleurs, j'imagine juste que vous me connaissez.

En tout cas, Quatre et Tro vous avez dû y voir clair. Je ne fais pas le poids contre l'empathie de l'un et le sens de l'observation de l'autre. Pour vous, Heero et Wu', je ne sais, p'têtre bin qu'oui, p'têtre bin qu'non comme on dit.

-

J'ai du mal avec les sentiments? On est pratiquement pareil sur ce point tous les cinq. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre tergiverser Quatre ! T'as mis combien de temps à entrer dans le lit de Troman ? Hum… Réfléchissons... Plus que ce que tu ne veux bien t'avouer.

Moi, c'est pas pareil, je sais ce que j'attends d'une relation, je ne trouve pas chaussure à mon pied, c'est tout.

Logique, qui veut se taper un assassin ? A court terme, ça excite, c'est un petit plus. A long terme… Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, vous étiez présents pour toutes les histoires auxquelles j'ai cru et vous vous doutez de toutes celles que j'ai caché.

Parce que oui, j'ai couché à tout va, oui ma réputation de « salope » est méritée, et oui, je n'en suis pas fier. T'as jamais voulu véritablement y croire, hein Heero ? T'es bien le seul va, même Quatre me sermonnait.

-

Mais comment faire à partir du moment où la douleur est présente dans chaque souvenir, censé être heureux, d'une relation quelconque ? Quelqu'un peut me donner la recette miracle ?

Toi peut-être Wu ? Tu as été marié et même si ta femme est morte jeune, tu avoues l'avoir aimée à ta manière, alors comment fait-on pour être heureux après la perte d'un être cher ?

Toi Heero ? Comment fait-on pour vaincre le vide laissé par la mort ? Tu as dû tué autant que moi, arrives-tu à laver tes mains ? Ne vois-tu plus le sang y ruisseler ?

Toi Trowa ? L'amnésie n'apporte-t-elle pas une consolation ? Je veux oublier, je cherche à gommer ce qui est et restera douloureux. Es-tu heureux auprès de Quatre malgré ta mémoire défaillante, Tro ?

Toi Quatre ? Toi qui réalise mieux et plus que nous la disparition, comment arrives-tu à dormir la nuit ? Comment fais-tu taire les voix ? Explique-moi, je veux comprendre ! Mais peut-être que je me fourvoie, peut-être les bras de Tro sont suffisants pour tenir le coup derrière les paupières closes.

-

Je ne parle jamais (ou très peu, ou de manière détournée) de moi. Là encore, rien à ajouter, faut être intrépide pour véritablement me connaître. Parce que moi, c'est pas le courage qui m'étouffe…

Oh, bien sûr, je ne parle pas de foncer tête baissée jouer au kamikaze pour tenir l'un d'entre nous de la merdre, là, pas de stress je suis partant.

Non, je parle d'un tout autre courage, de celui plus intrinsèque, celui qu'on n'apprend pas à dompter, celui qui laisse patois, celui qui permet un rapprochement… ou un rejet.

Faire confiance et se livrer. Etre nu face aux autres et risquer d'être juger.

Celui-là, il me manque.

-

Je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne cherche pas une consolation quelconque et encore moins de me faire plaindre, je ne fais qu'indiquer des faits.

Je suis mal ces derniers temps, je crois que ça se voit, je n'en suis pas certain, il paraît que je suis bon comédien. Je pense quand même que lorsqu'on me connaît un tant soi peu, cela doit être flagrant.

-

Après une conversation avec toi, Quatre, sur l'importance de l'information dans toute relation, je crois néanmoins qu'il est temps de me dévoiler un petit peu avant de vous inquiéter. Si, si, jouez pas les durs, je sais bien moi que vous vous inquiétez, et pas seulement Quatre.

Ça fait quand même bien une semaine que je n'ai plus donné signe de vie, que je ne réponds plus à vos appels, ni mails, ni coups de sonnette (cherchez pas, ch'uis pas chez moi).

Pardon.

-

Trowa me dit toujours que je m'excuse à outrance, que cette manière de me justifier à tous moments fait perdre de son impact à mon argumentation. Pourtant, je suis à deux doigts de déposer sur vos épaules un fardeau que personne ne désire.

Alors, je fais pas le chien.

Et je m'excuse.

-

Mon corps me lâche, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Je suis malade, véritablement, et pourtant je n'ai rien, rien de concret en fait. Juste des crises de panique qui m'épuisent. Le coeur qui part, les oreilles qui bourdonnent, l'estomac qui se tord, mes membres qui ne me tiennent plus, le monde qui disparaît.

J'ai tenu, autant que j'ai pu. Mais je ne supporte plus vos regards, votre gène, vos techniques d'approche pour savoir « _à quoi tu joues Maxwell !_ » dixit Wu, la diplomatie faite homme.

-

Tout ça est parti d'une petite phrase, c'est pathétique.

De toi justement Wu, bien que ce ne soit pas ta faute.

Je ne me rappelle plus du contexte, il importe peu en fait, il ne sert à rien.

Vous ne devez même pas vous souvenir de cette phrase, au beau milieu d'une mission, à un moment où je faisais le clown

Pour pas changer

Pour oublier

L'ennui

La mort.

-

Une petite phrase, sans intérêt, dite pour rire, pour détendre l'atmosphère étouffante qui nous entourait.

Pour une fois que tu t'essaies à l'humour t'as foiré Wu.

Je te le redis, je ne t'en veux pas, t'y es pour rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Tout cette histoire n'est qu'une injustice, c'est tout.

-

Une petite phrase qui m'a tué.

Littéralement.

Et pourtant je suis resté debout, j'ai souris, j'ai répondu et nous avons ri.

-

« _Tu n'en as pas marre d'être une onna Maxwell ? Pour une fois conduis-toi en homme ! _»

-

Tu te rappelles Wu ? Si, si, je sais que tu te rappelles. Il suffit que je ferme les yeux et je peux me remémorer ton expression. T'étais fier comme un coq qui en a sorti une bien bonne. Tu voulais me clore le clapet une bonne fois pour toute, pour être tranquille à rêvasser à la suite des opération avec Heero et Quatre.

Nos stratèges en meeting, c'est-y pas bô Tro ? Ne nie pas, je sais que t'es d'accord avec moi vu que tu matais comme un porc le p'tit blond, imperméable au monde ambiant, j'aurais pu danser sur la tête que t'aurais pas détourner le regard.

Enfin, soit, ce n'est pas le sujet.

-

Je ne me rappelle plus ce que j'ai répondu. En fait, j'm'en tape, c'était trop tard.

Pourtant, j'ai cru que j'avais tourné la page. Je le jure ! Je n'y pensais plus depuis des années, depuis des lustres, depuis… depuis, j'en sais rien bordel, j'y pensais plus quoi !

-

Quand on est rentré, j'ai fait guindaille, j'ai couché à tour de bras, je me suis changé les idées.

Mais, je me suis attaqué à trop fort. Je remarque maintenant que je n'étais pas prêt, que je ne le serai jamais. Je suis épuisé, ça ne fait que commencer. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter, car ça voudrait dire me laisser aller à réfléchir, et ça, c'est hors de question !

-

Wu, t'as ouvert une voie dans une plaie mal fermée, ce n'était pas fait exprès évidemment, mais le résultat est là et bien là. J'écris, j'écris, j'écris, les mots coulent de source, les mots coulent tout seuls. Ça ne me soulage pas.

Ces mots ne sont pas réels, ils n'en sont qu'une représentation. La réalité est bien pire, hélas.

-

Je me suis tu trop longtemps, il faut que je parle. Il le faut, il le doit, même si vous ne méritez pas de savoir, personne ne devrait encaisser ce chèque.

Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma vie dans les bas-fonds avant la Grande Peste de L2.

Et ouais, j'y mets des majuscules parce que ça les vaut bien. Pour les politiciens, c'était tout bénéf, les morts laissaient une place non négligeable pour l'emploi. Ce dont ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte c'est que personne ne voulait plus investir chez nous, trop peur de tomber malade. Après tout, j'les comprends, nous étions les pestiférés.

Donc, la situation s'est empirée et quand enfin il y a eu un petit renouveau, c'était trop tard, la colonie avait déjà sa réputation : le lupanar du ciel. Bin quoi, faut bien manger.

-

Je vous choque ? Probablement.

Quatre, tu dois avoir les yeux qui te bouffent la moitié du visage et une certaine envie de vomir. Tu sais où je veux en venir, tu l'as compris.

Resserre les bras autour de ton petit blond, Trowa. Toi, t'es pas choqué évidemment, tu connais ce milieu après avoir traîné avec tes mercenaires, mais tu veux protéger l'innocence de notre milliardaire. Je saisis ta démarche.

T'es vert Wu ? A moins que ce soit blanc ? Ou rouge ? Ou peut-être bleu ? C'est une belle couleur le bleu. Dans peu de temps tu vas exploser et crier à l'injustice. Tu vas fulminer et casser pas mal de trucs qui ne servent à rien dans ton bureau de fonction. Tu vas le quitter et aller hurler chez Sally jusqu'à ce qu'elle te calme. Comme d'hab quoi.

Quand à toi Heero… Toi, le seul qui voit encore l'image que je tente de montrer au monde. Le seul qui y croit. Pas par naïveté, ni par confiance (je ne suis pas sûr que tu me fasses un tant soit peu confiance), juste par désintérêt je crois. Je suis mais ne resterai pas après la lecture de ce mail, « Duo, baka ». Un peu trop loufoque pour être véritablement opérationnel. Toi, Heero, tu dois être le plus choqué, je viens de détruire une de tes représentations, tu es déjà en train de calculer les paramètres en vue des prochaines missions. Te fatigue pas, il n'y aura plus de missions pour moi.

Je ne vous en veux pas les gars, je comprends. Me sens l'âme d'un bon samaritain soudain, c'est chouette

-

J'en ai connu beaucoup de ces gens "de la rue". J'y ai fait mes armes, mes découvertes, mes peurs. J'ai tué, j'ai volé, c'est un moindre mal. Je me suis vendu, aussi, ça rapporte.

Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. J'ai fait l' « onna » comme tu dis si bien Wu, et ce pendant des années. Je n'ai été qu'une pute parmi d'autres, plus jeune que la moyenne peut-être, trop jeune probablement. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'autodétruire.

Voilà, c'est dit, ouf. Je donnerai pas de détails, pas besoin de ça pour se faire une idée.

-

Pourquoi ? Voyons… Je l'ai déjà dit, tout était une question de tune. J'ai pas tout de suite été suffisamment fort que pour me défendre, pas suffisamment fort pour me faire respecter, pas suffisamment fort pour refuser la facilité, pas suffisamment fort pour préférer la mort.

Fallait que je bouffe, fallait survivre, je l'avais promis. A beaucoup de monde, mais surtout à moi-même.

-

Et après?

Après?

Bin, c'est vite devenu un besoin. Besion de la douleur pour se sentir vivant, besoin de ce plaisir éphémère de servir à quelque chose dans les bras d'inconnus, besoin de l'humiliation, besoin de la dominance...

Cherchez pas, vous ne comprendrez pas.

-

Maintenant, j'en paie les conséquences, mon corps me lâche. Et je suis lâche car je ne vais rien faire pour me sauver.

J'ai honte, je me sens sale.

Alors, je choisis ce que je fais de mieux malgré mon leitmotiv: je fuis.

Je vous dis au revoir les mecs, désolé si ça sonne comme un adieu.

-

Ne m'en veuillez pas, je pars.

Ne me recherchez pas, je ne répondrai pas.

Ne me quittez pas, je le fais très bien tout seul.

-

J'ai seulement besoin de me retrouver, de prendre du temps, de l'énergie, de la distance, pour moi.

Après ? On verra.

Je ne sais pas encore assurer que je serai un jour suffisamment fort pour revenir, pour vous faire face. Ce n'est la faute de personne, juste la vie.

Alors ne vous mettez pas bille en tête, ne vous en voulez pas, ça ne sert à rien, juste à rendre ma décision plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est.

S'il te plait Quatre, ne pleure pas. J'ai passé ce stade tu sais. Et puis, comprenez bien, si je pars, c'est parce que je _veux_ vivre.

La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

-

Je vous embrasse les gars.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

A plus.

-

D. Maxwell

-

**---------------------------**

**-**

**Pas de commentaire.  
De ma part en tout cas.**

**A bientôt**

**HLO**


End file.
